


Reflection

by SzabVero



Category: Arisa Yokai
Genre: Keserédes, Rajz inspirálta original történet
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzabVero/pseuds/SzabVero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arisa ráébred, hogy élete legnagyobb hibáját követte el. Vajon sikerül helyrehoznia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Arisa Yokai barátnőm megkért - a történet Arisája egy másik Arisa, csak lusta vagyok a nevekkel :P -, hogy írjak egy történetet a rajzához. Íme :)

Arisa magabiztosan kopogott végig a rendezvényház folyosóján, tudva, hogy minden a legnagyobb rendben, és az ő irányítása alatt folyik. Az esküvő pont olyan lesz, mint ahogy a pár megálmodta. Tűzvörös haját egy szélvihar sem tudta volna kibontani a szoros kontyból, amiben hordani szerette. Mármint, nem szerette így, mert veszettül kényelmetlen volt, de így illett, és így volt a legpraktikusabb. Órájára nézve elégedetten konstatálta, hogy még mindig van tíz perce, hogy ellenőrizze, hogy áll a személyzet a frissítőkkel és a szendvicsekkel. Belépett a konyhába, és bosszúsan fújt egyet, szálegyenes tartása kissé meggörnyedt. Természetesen stábjából senkit nem talált a helyén. Látszólag bőven volt még idejük, hisz a legtöbb előkészületet megtették, de mikor kinézett az ablakon, mégis küldött néhány pengeéles pillantást a cigi szünetet tartó csapat felé az utcára. Zöld szaténruhája hangosan susogott, ahogy kiviharzott az ajtón. Az utolsó pillanatban eszébe ötlött, hogy megnézi a nászajándékokat is, nem-e ejtett el valamit az a kétkezes banda. Lassan két évtizede dolgozott a szakmájában, és már rég megszokta, hogy magas sarkú cipőben és kényelmetlenül szoros ruhákban kell parádéznia, de most ahogy közelebb ment az ajándékokat rejtő szobához, egyre jobban szorította a fűző, és egyre nehezebben őrizte meg egyensúlyát az apró pálcákon, amiket egyesek cipősaroknak csúfolnak. Szinte beesett az ajtón, ami hangosan csattanva csukódott be mögötte.

Először csak átlagos habos-babos dobozokat látott maga előtt, látszólag mindegyik érintetlen volt - Szerencséjük! - gondolta. Aztán ahogy körbehordozta tekintetét a szobán, teljesen megfeledkezve hirtelen jött és múlt rosszullétéről, észrevett a sarokban egy magas... valamit, ami egy szedett-vedett pokróccal volt letakarva. Beleszédült a gondolatba, hogy a sok szép ajándék mellé valaki egy ócskaságot pakoljon, talán teljesen tönkretéve egy-két csomagolást. Kíváncsisága, amit az évek során elnyomott magában, valamiért most felülkerekedett józan eszén, és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy mi lehet a régi pokróc alatt, amit valaki esküvő ajándéknak szán.

\- Egy kis kukucskálásból nem lehet baj - gondolta, és imbolyogva közelebb tipegett a valamihez. A sötét leplet megemelve alig hitt a szemének. Bőven árnyékban kellett volna lennie a tükör felületének, mégis fényes derengés szivárgott belőle. Ha nem tudta volna jobban, azt hiszi, hogy álmodik vagy képzelődik. Nem bírt ámulatával, muszáj volt megnéznie teljesen, hogy mit rejt a keret.

Amikor lehullott a lepel, olyan érzése volt, mintha átteleportált volna a Panoptikumba. A tükör - vagy valami nagyon hasonló - halványan hullámzott, felületén apró szikrák villantak az ablakon beszűrődő napfényben, majd millió darabra hullottak szét.

\- Azta... - suttogta maga elé, és tátott szájjal bámulta képmását a furcsa derengésben. Aztán halkan felsikkantott, és szája elé kapta kezét, ahogy saját képmása alakulni, változni kezdett.

Először alacsonyabb lett, az életveszélyes sarkakat kényelmes papucs váltotta fel, majd smaragdszín estélyi ruhája kopott pólóvá, bermuda nadrággá, és egy laza mellénnyé vált, és a haja... haja kiszabadult a szoros kontyból, s mintegy megkönnyebbült érzés futott végig egész testén, ahogy látta tincseit a finom hullámokban ringatózni. Elakadt lélegzettel lépett közelebb, lassan felemelve kezét, hogy megérintse a saját képét, ami már szinte egyáltalán nem hasonlított rá, mégis tudta, hogy saját magát látja.

Aztán lelkét elöntötte egy furcsa érzés, egy fájdalmas érzelem-robbanás, amitől hátratántorodott. A képmása mosolygott, és egyértelműen szabadnak látszott, ő maga pedig egyiknek sem érezte magát, egészen azóta, hogy rendezvényszervező lett. Felforrt lelkében a düh saját maga iránt, amiért húsz évvel ezelőtt úgy döntött, hogy családja cégének rabszolgája lesz, és eldobja magától az életet, amire igazán vágyott. Akkor ellökte magától a szerelmet, az álmot, hogy festőművész legyen. Könnyein át látta, ahogy a jelenés ruháiról festékfoltokat old fel a víz, amiben lebeg, és azok még varázslatosabbá teszik az elérhetetlent. Zokogva roskadt össze, nem törődve szép ruhájával, ledobva cipőit sírt törökülésben, mint kislányként tette, ha valami a szívét nyomta. Sírt minden egyes percért, amikor olyat tett, amit szabad emberként sosem tett volna, sírt az elmúlt szerelemért, amit sosem szerezhet vissza, a fiatalságáért, és mindenért, ami valaha is fájt neki. Könnyei szemfestéktől feketén csorogtak ruhája hófehér csipkeszegélyére, de ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Úgy érezte, megnyitottak egy csapot, amit nem tud elzárni. Órákkal később, mikor megtalálták az alkalmazottai, még mindig zokogott, de már csendesebben, és a tükör is csak egy sima tükör volt, semmi más.

Másnap felmondott, és elindult festéket venni, hogy újraszínezze az életét.

~VÉGE~

**Author's Note:**

> Arisát megtaláljátok Deviantarton http://arisaisme.deviantart.com  
> és Twitteren is @ArisaYokai néven :)  
> 


End file.
